There has in the past been some inherent problems associated with flexible containers, bags, or carry-alls of the type generally used for holding and transporting household articles, recycling materials, groceries and the like. Generally the problems associated with the presently available flexible sided containers or carry-alls is that they are flimsy, not durable, and do not retain their shape when in an open position, making them somewhat difficult to fill. Due to their design and shape they are unstable when filled and placed inside a vehicle for transportation. In addition, the bulk purchase and transportation of goods such as groceries, generally result in an inefficient single use of plastic grocery bags which are capable of being used several times. In many cases, due to the shape and weight of grocery packaging double bagging is necessary. This raises concern surrounding the manufacturing and disposal of larger volumes of plastic materials.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a reusable flexible sided carry-all which can be stored in a convenient and compact rolled up state, and which can be easily unfolded to an open position, and when in the open position will retain its shape for ease of filling.